In a case where dust is present on an end surface of a ferrule of a connector such as an optical connector, the end surfaces cannot be brought into close contact with each other, leading to generation of a gap. The generation of the gap hinders appropriate (efficient) transmission of a signal such as a light ray because of air interposed between the end surfaces. To prevent this, various cleaning tools for cleaning the end surface of the ferrule have been devised.
For example, these includes a cleaning tool that performs cleaning by allowing a tape-like cleaning element to come in contact with a ferrule of a connector, and allowing the tape-like cleaning element to move from a supply reel to a take-up reel (refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).
There is another cleaning tool that performs cleaning by allowing an elongated cleaning tool to abut an end surface of a ferrule of a connector (refer to Patent Literature 3, for example).